The Perfect Match?
by FireSeraph
Summary: Sent to Sky High by her foster parents, Daniela has to deal with it. She needs to learn how to control her powers, but how much concentration will she have when she meets Lash and Warren? Either WarrenOC OR LashOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Sky High

A/N: I don't own Sky High. I own a few characters and the plot.

This is my first Sky High Fanfiction story so don't roast me alive. (No pun intended to Warren Peace) Flamers are NOT WELCOME! (Again, no pun intended) Some OOC may be, this IS my first Sky High Fanfiction story.

This may be WarrenOC or LashOC. I haven't decided yet.

Homecoming didn't happen.

MAJOR LAUGUAGE!

Profile

Name: Daniela Capala-Damascus

Age: 16

Grade: Junior (Same as Warren and Lash) was kicked out of other normal high school. Has a bit of a behavior problem and attending class issues.

Appearance: Long black hair with blue, red, white and green streaks through it, 5'0, black clothes. Total gothic… well, not TOTAL but you get the idea.

Powers: Control the Elements, Control and mentally affect the weather (Aerokinesis), Force Fields and in some cases, the ability to change into a snake.

Tattoos: Elemental Pentagram on her left shoulder, a cross on her lower back, barbed wire on her right bicep, around her neck and her ankles. A fox fighting a serpent on her stomach. A fox shows cunning, provider, intelligence, feminine magic, diplomacy, and wildness and a snake shows trouble. The inner battle to be good or to be trouble.

Family Situation: Parents are super-villains. Moms dead and dads in lock up. She lives with her nice, normal, happy, foster parents. She calls them mom and dad. First last name is her foster parents then her real parents.

Rules to keeping Daniela off your ass: Don't touch her, don't talk to her….pretty much, just keep out of her way. She hates men because her dad used to beat her before he got locked up. But she does trust her foster dad.

7897789787989789787897788979788978789789987897887978987987978987987978978987987987897879897

"Danni, sweetie, you need to get up. It's your first day at your new school!" my "mom" said happily.

I groaned and put my pillow over my head. The pillow was lifted off my head and I was hit on the back softly.

"Get up! You don't want to be late!" she said, laughing as I looked up at her.

"Looks like rain today." I said grumpily as the sun went away and dark clouds came into the sky. Thunder shook the house and lightning flashed across the room.

"Make it go back or you don't get your chocolate pancakes." Mom said as she left.

I immediately sat up and the sun came out.

"Thank you!" I heard her yell up.

I grunted and made my way to my private bathroom. Once I took my shower, dried my hair and got dressed in a black tank top, black pants and combat boots. I grabbed my leather jacket because I wanted full… well; I wanted to see everyone's reaction when they saw my tattoos. I ran downstairs and ate my pancakes. I looked at the clock and jumped up. I kissed my mom and dad on the cheek.

"Byes guys! Love ya!" I yelled as I ran through the house, grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

I heard a faint "Love you and be good!" from my dad and smirked. They knew me too well. I was going into this school a few weeks already into the school year so it was going to be interesting to say the least. The bus pulled up and I got on. The bus driver closed the doors and I looked around the bus. Not one seat was empty, which meant that I'd have to sit with someone. Everyone stared at the new Goth girl as I walked down the aisle to the last seat that only had one person sitting in it. The geek was staring at me and as I passed him I hissed at him. His eyes widened and turned around to look up front. I sat down beside the guy and I felt him stiffen. I glanced at him out of the edge of my vision and took in his appearance. He was dressed much like me actually. Black clothes, leather jacket, combat boots and red streaks through his hair. Needless to say, he was hot. But I kept my face expressionless. I was the last stop apparently because just then the bus flew off. I scoffed. How juvenile can you get? A few people actually _screamed_.

"Cowards." I said under my breath.

The guy beside me turned his head towards me, as if he heard me say something. I just glared at him and he returned it with the same intensity. When the bus landed on the "Flying Saucer" school, I was the first off the bus. Before I could even take a breath, my bag was snatched off of my back. Some one that had super speed had taken it because I had seen the flash of clothing. I looked up to see some short, stumpy kid holding my bag. A tall guy was standing next to him and I had to admit, he wasn't sore on the eyes.

"Give it back and I won't hurt you." I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me. I saw the guy that I sat with on the bus in the crowd that was watching our little confrontation.

"Did ya hear that Lash? She won't hurt us if we give her back her bag." The boy said mockingly.

"She said she was gonna hurt _you _Speed, not me." Lash said, smirking at me.

"I warned you." I said quietly, shaking my head.

Some kid was flicking a lighter near Speed and I raised my hand. I waved it from the lighter to Speed and the flames were suddenly on him. Before they could burn him though, I took some water from a puddle and splashed it on him. He was laying on the ground, a little shaken up, when I took my bag and headed towards the school. Before I got there though, a girl in total green, hippy girl, was right in front of me, smiling like an idiot.

"Hi! I'm Layla! Principal Powers asked me to show you around! You have to go to the gym for power placement now. I know that its total labeling and I don't agree with it but-" she said but I put my hand over her mouth. It still had some water on it so it froze her mouth closed.

"Listen hippy girl, you're way too happy. So you either tone it down, or you're gonna end up like speedy boy." I said quietly.

She nodded and I melted the water.

"I'll show you to the gym." She said, toning down the happy, peppiness.

I nodded and followed her. She led me to the gym and left me there. I walked up to the gym teacher and stood there, waiting on him to notice me. He was talking to a gym class when I had walked in. He turned to me and looked me up and down.

"Oh, so you're the new kid, huh Goth girl?" he asked.

"Daniela Capala-Damascus." I said quietly.

"Damascus? I knew your parents." He said suspiciously.

"Seems like everyone did." I muttered.

"Well, show me your power kid." He said.

I looked around for water or fire, since there was no earth in there and air wasn't as impressive as those.

"Any day now." He said irritated.

"I need fire." I said, just as irritated.

"Hot head!" he boomed, looking at the guy on the bus. "Power up!"

The dude's arms burst into flame and I looked at him. All of a sudden his body was in flames and they were spreading through the bleachers. He powered down and the flames disappeared.

"Anything else?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah. I hate the sun. I like rain better." I said and then it began to rain outside and a rain cloud appeared over Boomer, drenching him in water.

"Hero." He sputtered and I stopped the rain.

He handed me a schedule and sent me to the bleachers. I had gym this period. How convenient.

"She's a Damascus." Someone whispered.

"Her dad's as bad as Peace's!" another whispered.

I looked at them as I passed and growled at them. They shut up as I passed them. I walked to the top of the bleachers and sat down. I was on the same row as "hot head". Hippy girl and some purple girl came up the rows and sat with me. Hippy girl took my schedule and looked at it.

"Hmm. I don't have any classes with you. I'm hero now, I'm just younger than you." she said.

"Maybe Warren has classes with her." The purple girl suggested.

"Good thinking Magenta!" Hippy girl said. "Warren! Come over here!"

She was yelling at "hot head". He got up and walked over to us.

"What?" he asked, his eyes flickering to me.

"Do you have any classes with Daniela?" Hippy girl asked.

He took my schedule and looked over it.

"Gym, Science, Hero History and lunch." He said.

"Well, I have gym and lunch with her, so can you show her Science and Hero History?" Hippy girl asked.

"Fine." He grunted and left.

"Nice guy." I commented.

Hippy girl laughed.

"When I first saw you, I immediately thought of Warren Peace actually." She said and I froze.

"That's Peace? Baron Battle's son?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

I began to shake. Baron Battle was friends with my dad. Good friends. As in they worked together. My breathing increased. What if he was like his dad? Once he learns my name, hell he already knows it, what will he do? Oh God, why me?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Sky High

A/N: I don't own Sky High. I own a few characters and the plot.

This is my first Sky High Fanfiction story so don't roast me alive. (No pun intended to Warren Peace) Flamers are NOT WELCOME! (Again, no pun intended) Some OOC may be, this IS my first Sky High Fanfiction story.

This may be WarrenOC or LashOC. I haven't decided yet.

Homecoming didn't happen.

MAJOR LAUGUAGE!

Please Review!

Chapter 2

Layla had noticed me pale, more than usual, because she leaned over.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be back." I said quietly.

I grabbed my bag and walked down the bleachers. Coach Boomer saw me leave.

"Hey, Damascus, where do you think you're going?" he boomed.

"Principal Powers wanted to see me after I was placed." I said, coming up with a quick lie.

He nodded and turned back to the class. I felt three pairs of eyes on me as I walked through the gym doors. When I looked back, I saw Speed, Lash and Warren all staring at me.

_Shit. First day and three people already want to kill me_. I thought as I leaned against the wall in the hallway.

The bell rang and teens poured out of the classrooms. I closed my eyes and sighed as I pushed off the wall and looked around for Layla. I had just decided to look for the class on my own when I realized that Warren still had my schedule.

"Watch out!" someone yelled.

Something fast ran right in front of me and then I was shoved against the wall. I was in-between the wall and a person. I looked up to see Warren and I panicked. My force field automatically went up and Warren was sent flying across the hall and into the opposite wall. He shook his head and stood up.

"What was that for? I just saved you from getting run over!" he yelled.

"That will be quite enough, Mr. Peace." Said a woman that came into the hallway. "Follow me. You too Ms. Damascus."

"It's Capala-Damascus!" I screamed. "Not just his name."

She looked taken aback and Warren looked at me curiously. I followed her with my force field still up. She led us to a white room and sent us in. My force field died as I walked through the threshold.

"Sit." She said, pointing to two chairs. I sat down on the opposite side of the room. As far away from Warren as possible. "I am very disappointed in you, Ms. Capala-Damascus. This is your first day here and you already have detention. I'd hate for you to be expelled from this school also. As for you Mr. Peace, you know better."

As she left I sighed. Great. The principal already hated me and I had detention on the first day.

"Why did you throw me across the hallway?" Warren asked casually.

"No reason." I murmured.

"There was a reason. You looked like you'd seen a ghost and that ghost was about to kill you." he said, looking me in the eye.

"I don't trust men." I said quietly. "And you startled me."

"Because of your dad. That's why you don't trust men." He reasoned.

I nodded.

"And my dad was friends with your dad." He said, his gaze boring into me.

"You look like him." I whispered, looking at the floor.

I heard him get up and his footsteps got closer. Instead of looking at the floor, I was looking at his shoes. He leant down so that his hands were on my desk and his eyes would be level with mine if I looked up.

"I'm not like my father." He said.

I looked up at him.

"Neither am I, but that doesn't mean that I don't have him in me. His blood, his thoughts, his _powers_ are in me. I can't get rid of him!" I said desperately.

"What do you mean his thoughts?" he asked curiously.

"My dad's powers are Aerokinesis, shape shifting and telepathy. My mom controlled the elements and force fields." I said.

"So that's it. You didn't inherit telepathy so you can't block him." He said, and I thought I caught some sympathy in his voice.

"Some times I can block him. I use lightning to electrocute the connection. But that just makes him mad." I said, blinking away the tears.

"So even though you're free of him, you're really not." He said.

"Yeah. It sucks." I said and he laughed.

Soon we were both laughing uncontrollably. We didn't even notice Principal Powers come into the room.

"You two need to report to your third period, which in both your cases is lunch I believe." She said and then left, leaving the door open.

"Follow me, Goth girl." He said and then left.

"You got it, Flame boy." I giggled, following him out of the door and towards the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Sky High

A/N: I don't own Sky High. I own a few characters and the plot.

This is my first Sky High Fanfiction story so don't roast me alive. (No pun intended to Warren Peace) Flamers are NOT WELCOME! (Again, no pun intended) Some OOC may be, this IS my first Sky High Fanfiction story.

This may be WarrenOC or LashOC. I haven't decided yet.

Homecoming didn't happen.

MAJOR LAUGUAGE!

Please Review!

Poll on my profile page. WarrenOC or LashOC.

Chapter 3

Once we walked into the cafeteria, the whispering started. It was all around school that the resident badass and the new girl had just been sent to detention and now were walking in together. I shrugged and headed to a vending machine. I grabbed a Coke and sat down with Warren and hippy-girl. I was introduced to Will Stronghold, Magenta (purple girl), Ethan (popsicle) and Zach (glow stick). I nodded to each one and went back to staring at my drink.

I looked up at Warren.

"So what's fun to do around here?" I asked.

"Other than hassling the side-kicks, nothing really." Warren grunted.

"Damn. So what's the deal with Stretch boy and Speedy?" I asked, glaring at them. They were across the lunch room and Lash was staring at me.

"They're just assholes. They think they're bad because they're heroes and that they've never been beaten at Save the Citizen." Will said glumly.

"Yeah. Stronghold tried to take them, but he failed. I was on his team but… let's just say it wasn't _my _fault we lost." Warren said.

"And my head's still getting dunked in the toilet." Ethan said sadly.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"That was the deal. Will wins, they leave the side-kicks alone. They win, they dunk Ethan's head in the toilet until graduation." Will said, looking at the table.

I stood up and stepped away from the table. Warren grabbed my arm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To make a bet. I win, they keep to themselves, they win… well, I don't know, but it can't be that bad, right?" I said and then walked away.

I walked up to their table and they both looked up at me.

"Yes?" Lash asked.

"I have a proposition for you. If I beat you at Save the Citizen, you leave Ethan and everyone else alone." I said, staring him down.

"And if we win?" Speed asked, grinning.

I just stared at them, waiting.

"A date. Me and you." Lash said, looking up at me.

I contemplated the chances of me losing against them. They were small, no matter whom my partner was.

"Deal." I said, grinning at them.

"See you in gym tomorrow." Lash said, turning back to Speed.

I walked away smiling. They wouldn't know what hit them.

7894562849156561941560894156841568941568941568941564156489156789999999999999878956456123165498478948545616516548989465465

The rest of the day was spent in confusion, trying to find my way around that damn school. I was glad for the quiet bus ride home, Warren didn't engage me in conversation. I walked through the door of the house.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled, looking through the house.

I went into the kitchen to see a note and thirty dollars.

_Danni,_

_Could you possibly go to the Paper Lantern and get the dinner for tonight? You're father and I will be home a little late. Get whatever you like, and be careful._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I smiled and started down the street. It was about a twenty minute walk to the Paper Lantern, but I enjoyed the sunshine. I walked through the door and up to the counter. What stood there surprised me. Warren turned around and gave me a half-smile.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"A, uh, order of house lomaine, three egg rolls and an order of sweet and sour chicken." I said.

"That'll be twenty dollars." He said, taking the twenty I handed him. I put the ten back in my pocket. "I hope that's not all for you. You're so small, you'd burst."

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically.

"I thought it was funny." He said, shrugging.

"My parents are going to be late so they wanted me to grab some dinner." I explained.

"Ah. I see." He said, nodding wisely.

I smiled at him as he handed me my order.

"Please come back to the Paper Lantern. We enjoy your service." He said formally.

"Sure thing. I'll see you at school." I said and I walked out the door.

I ate with my parents, did my homework, watched some TV and then went to bed. It was going to be an interesting day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Sky High

A/N: I don't own Sky High. I own a few characters and the plot.

This is my first Sky High Fanfiction story so don't roast me alive. (No pun intended to Warren Peace) Flamers are NOT WELCOME! (Again, no pun intended) Some OOC may be, this IS my first Sky High Fanfiction story.

This may be WarrenOC or LashOC. I haven't decided yet.

Homecoming didn't happen.

MAJOR LAUGUAGE!

Please Review!

Chapter 4

I woke up, showered and headed to the bus stop sleepily. I hadn't slept much last night. I just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. One the bus, I was happy for Warren's silence, it gave me a chance to collect my thoughts. I stumbled off the bus and up the stairs to the school. Layla met me at the front door.

"You have to change for gym. Boomer gave you a locker and said that gym clothes would be in it." She said in a normal tone. No happiness.

"Kay. Thanks." I said, taking the slip of paper that had the locker number on it.

She walked with me to the locker rooms; we changed and headed out to the bleachers. I sat down with Layla, Magenta and, surprisingly, Warren. Warren hadn't changed for gym.

"What, you don't have to change?" I asked him.

"Fuck you." he said.

"You wish." I replied, smirking.

"You would." He retorted.

"You'd let me." I said, standing up.

"In your dreams." He said, standing up also.

"Only my nightmares." I scoffed.

_Beat that! _I thought. He seemed stumped.

"Hey, Goth Girl, get down here! And the purple kid!" Boomer yelled.

Time to kick some ass. I made my way down the bleachers and onto the floor. Me and Magenta stood side by side as Lash and Speed came out. Lash stood in front of me and Speed in front of Magenta.

"Battle!" Boomer shouted.

Speed ran towards us and I blew a gust of air at him. It became a wall and he slammed into it. Everyone laughed. But while I was occupied with Speed, Lash had come up behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist and I was thrown upward. With a scream, I started to come back down. He caught me, only to throw me up in the air again. I don't know about you, but it's kinda hard for me to get a hold of my powers when I'm being tossed around like a bean bag. Suddenly, the countdown started.

"Ten!"

Shit! I did a flip out of Lash's line and prayed that I landed on my feet. I did and ran towards the citizen.

"Nine!"

Hands grabbed my ankles and I fell face first.

"Eight!"

"Get the citizen Magenta!" I screamed, trying to get away from Lash.

"Seven!"

I broke away from Lash and stood, only to be knocked down again. He turned me over and sat on my stomach.

"When this is over, I'm going to kill you. You damn bloody bastard." I hissed at him.

"Oh baby, don't be that way." He pouted.

"Three! Two! One!"

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side.

"Goth Girl, Purple Girl, you failed to save your citizen!" Boomer… well boomed.

"FUCK!" I screamed, beating my hands on the floor.

I shoved Lash off of me and stomped out of the arena. Slamming doors and shoving people out of my way, cussing the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Sky High

A/N: I don't own Sky High. I own a few characters and the plot.

This is my first Sky High Fanfiction story so don't roast me alive. (No pun intended to Warren Peace) Flamers are NOT WELCOME! (Again, no pun intended) Some OOC may be, this IS my first Sky High Fanfiction story.

This may be WarrenOC or LashOC. I haven't decided yet.

Homecoming didn't happen.

MAJOR LAUGUAGE!

Please Review!

Chapter 5

"Why me?" I groaned, banging my head on my locker.

"Because you were stupid enough to make a bet with Speed and Lash." Warren said, leaning against the locker beside mine.

"I don't want to talk." I said.

"But you'll be all right. You can handle him." Warren went on, completely ignoring me.

"You know what I don't want more than a talk? I don't want a pep talk." I said, glaring at him.

"You really should come to terms with this. Denial will get you nowhere." He kept going.

A rain cloud appeared above his head and drenched him.

"I said, no pep talks." I said and walked away, leaving him sputtering behind me.

I stayed quiet through all my classes and lunch. It was my second day here and I already hated most of my class mates. I was almost to the bus when someone cut me off. I looked up to see Lash smiling down at me.

"I'll pick you up at seven." He said, smirking as I lunged at him.

He just stepped to the side and laughed. I made my way to the bus and flopped down in my seat with Warren. Wisely, he didn't try and engage me in conversation. I got off at my stop and headed into my house.

"How was your day?" my mom asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Fine." I ground out. "I'm not going to be here for dinner so don't make too much."

"Why not?" mom asked.

"I'm going out with a… friend." I said, choking on the word friend.

"Really? Is he _just_ a friend?" mom asked, pressing for information.

"Hardly. Nothing is between us. I have to go do my homework." I said and then retreated to my room.

I did my homework and at seven o'clock, the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs, hoping to ward off my mom. I got there before her and opened the door.

"Bye mom, dad!" I yelled as I shut the door behind me.

"Be careful and be nice!" I heard my dad yell behind me.

I grinned but it disappeared when I saw Lash. I started walking but he grabbed my arm.

"My car's this way." He said, pointing to a 1996 Camaro.

I was impressed, but I didn't let him see it. I got into the passenger seat and stayed silent as he drove. When he pulled up and parked in front of the Paper Lantern, I silently groaned.

_Please let him not be working tonight_ I silently prayed.

We were seated and so far there wasn't any sign of Warren. Lash was about to engage me in conversation when our waiter came up to the table. Warren. Lash seemed beside himself with glee.

"Peace? Peace works at a Chinese restaurant?" he asked, laughing at Warren.

Another waiter was passing by and I grabbed a pitcher of water. I dumped it on Lash.

"Get the fuck out. I went on the date, now leave." I said, pointing towards the door.

He obviously didn't want to take us both on, so he wisely decided to leave. I helped Warren clean up the mess and then invited him to sit down with me. When his boss came over to yell at him, I made up a lie telling her that we had had plans for dinner and then he was called in. She actually believed me. Warren and me ate dinner and talked.

"You do know that Lash is going to find a way to get back at you, right?" he asked as I was about to leave.

"Yes, I do. But I guess I'll just have to take that when it comes." I said, shrugging.

Warren took another step closer to me. We weren't that far apart to begin with.

"You're an amazing girl." He said and then his lips were on mine.

His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. We kissed until the restaurant people ran us out. Warren walked me home and kissed me good night. I was still in shock as he walked away, humming some tune. I touched my hand to my lips and smiled. Maybe Sky High wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Sky High. I own a few characters and the plot.

This is my first Sky High Fanfiction story so don't roast me alive. (No pun intended to Warren Peace) Flamers are NOT WELCOME! (Again, no pun intended) Some OOC may be, this IS my first Sky High Fanfiction story.

This may be WarrenOC or LashOC. I haven't decided yet.

Homecoming didn't happen.

MAJOR LAUGUAGE!!

Chapter 6

"_**You are my daughter! If you ever try to leave again, you will regret it!" my father screamed, backhanding me so hard that I fell against the wall.**_

_**I had run a few days before and it hadn't taken him long to find me, with the help of Baron Battle. Battle currently stood in the doorway, watching as the scene unfolded with a small smirk.**_

"_**I- I wasn't running! I was going to see some friends!" I said, standing up from the floor.**_

"_**You were running!" He bellowed, knocking me to the ground again. "Did I say you could get up? You don't move unless I tell you to!"**_

_**His foot connected with my ribs repeatedly, knocking the wind out of me. I started coughing up blood and then everything went black. One thing I do remember was my age.**_

_**I was eight.**_

I woke up in a cold sweat, my breathing hard. I had tried my hardest to suppress the memories, the nightmares. I looked at the clock and let out a shriek. I had twenty minutes to get to the bus stop. I ran and jumped into the shower, changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top, grabbed my jacket and bag and ran for the bus stop.

I made it to the bus before I collapsed. I didn't get much sleep last night so I didn't care who I sat with. It turns out though, that I sat beside Warren. He looked down at me with an amused look.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, lifting an eyelid to see my eye. I slapped his hand away.

"No sleep." I groaned. "Tired."

He laughed and I noticed that he had a nice laugh. I didn't know where we stood from last night, so I just kept quiet. I felt a hand on my hair.

"Warren?" I asked, my voice quiet.

I opened one eye and looked at him. He chuckled slightly, moving a wet strand of hair away from my face.

"What's up?" he asked, his voice for once quiet and not menacing. I opened the other eye and sat up.

"Where do we stand?" I asked, not being able to wait any longer.

"Right here." He said, leaning forward and crashing his lips to mine.

Both his hands tangled into my hair, pulling me closer. His hands grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. I pulled my lips away from his.

"We're on a school bus." I reminded him as his lips moved to my ear.

"And your point is? I don't give a shit what other people think and neither do you." He whispered into my ear.

"Too true." I said, pulling his mouth to mine.

His tongue plunged into my mouth and swept the inside.

"Are you two done yet?" I heard Will ask.

I pulled away and put my head in the crook of Warren's neck, smiling.

"Stronghold, I'm going to kill you." Warren growled.

"That would be more threatening if you didn't say it all the time. Come on, we're here." Will said, his voice holding laughter.

Warren stood up suddenly and I grabbed his shoulders to keep from falling. I put my feet down to steady myself enough to stand, but hands wrapped around my thighs and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"What was that for?" I asked, lifting my head up to look at him.

"You're too tired to walk." He said, grabbed his bag and mine and slinging them over his shoulder.

"I'll live I promise you." I said, smiling at him.

He just smile at me and carried me out of the bus and towards the school. Hippy girl and glow stick of course had to say something but I was too tired to care. The day went pretty good, me and Warren staying together whenever we could. I had a feeling this was the beginning of a beautiful time. I kissed Warren on the lips, promised to meet him at the Paper Lantern later because it was his night off, and stepped off the bus. I walked home with a skip in my step, and opened the door happily.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" I yelled, throwing my bag into the hall and closing the door behind me.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple and walked into the living room.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked, starting to get worried.

There wasn't a note or anything.

"Your mom's dead, remember?" Came a voice from behind me. My blood ran cold and goose bumps came up on my arms.

I slowly turned around to see my real dad standing by the fireplace, his smirk huge.

"Daddy's home." He said and then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Sky High

A/N: I don't own Sky High. I own a few characters and the plot.

This is my first Sky High Fanfiction story so don't roast me alive. (No pun intended to Warren Peace) Flamers are NOT WELCOME! (Again, no pun intended) Some OOC may be, this IS my first Sky High Fanfiction story.

This may be WarrenOC or LashOC. I haven't decided yet.

Homecoming didn't happen.

MAJOR LAUGUAGE!

Please Review!

Chapter 7

When I woke up, all I saw was darkness. I was lying on a carpeted floor, but other than that, I didn't know where I was. I slowly sat up and tried to see something, anything. I crawled across the floor until I hit something solid and warm. Unnaturally warm.

"Warren?!" I asked, shaking the figure.

"Danni?" I heard him whisper back as he sat up.

He enveloped me in a hug and I sagged in relief. Whatever was happening, we could get through it together. He pulled away a little and set his chin on the top of my head.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked.

"I came home and my dad was there. He talked and then everything went black. I'm pretty sure he knocked me out." I said, trying to look up at him.

He pulled his left arm away from me and the room was suddenly lit up by his arm. It was a small room that was bare. No windows, no furniture and one door. I looked back at Warren and gasped. He had bruises on his face and his lip was busted. I laid one hand gently on his cheek.

"I take it you didn't just talk." I said quietly.

"No. I made it through the door and was thrown across the room. Let's just say the bastard got burned a little." He said, grinning down at me.

I gave him a small smile. He pulled me into his lap and the fire slowly died. He put both his arms around me and I fell asleep in his arms.

879456123879465123798415689415646589465456564564532121312389878794651238461523789456123789461532789461579846512789461532

I woke up to the door slamming open the room being flooded with light. I blinked slowly as I lifted my head from Warren's shoulder. He stood up suddenly, taking me with him. He set me down behind him and stood in front of me. From behind him, I saw my dad and Barron Battle walk into the room.

"Well, I never would have thought it. Our kids, together!" my dad said, the smirk on his face evident.

"We have a lot in common. Both our dads are low life scum bags!" I said from behind Warren.

My dad stepped forward with a murderous look on his face and Warren's arms burst into flame.

"Stay back." He growled.

My dad just smirk and looked straight into his eyes. Warren's power dwindled and he fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"Stop!" I screamed, running towards Warren. "Stop it!"

Battle came towards me and pulled me from the room, leaving Warren with my dad.

"Stop, please, he's your son!" I yelled as Battle pulled me into another room and shut the door.

I sat on the floor and stared at him as he walked towards me.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Sky High

A/N: I don't own Sky High. I own a few characters and the plot.

This is my first Sky High Fanfiction story so don't roast me alive. (No pun intended to Warren Peace) Flamers are NOT WELCOME! (Again, no pun intended) Some OOC may be, this IS my first Sky High Fanfiction story.

This may be WarrenOC or LashOC. I haven't decided yet.

Homecoming didn't happen.

MAJOR LAUGUAGE!

Please Review!

Chapter 8

The closer he got to me, the more I backed away. He held up his hands in surrender.

"I will not hurt you. I swear it." He said, his face sincere.

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to wait out our sentence, pay for the crimes that we'd done. But your father didn't want to. He's very angry about you testifying against him. The cops and other supers should be on their way now. All we have to do is wait it out." He said, sitting down on the opposite side of the room.

"And what about Warren? Your son?! Are you just going to let my father torture him into insanity?!" I screamed, standing up.

"I am not going up against your father. You can go, but not me." He said carelessly.

"You're a selfish bastard." I hissed and then ran out of the room.

I ran back to the room to see my father still inside Warren's mind. I sent a bolt of lightning down towards him and he jerked. He spun around to glare at me. Before I could do anything else, I was thrown against the wall and being beaten again. The last thing I remember before I lost consciousness was Warren lying on the floor, looking beaten and vulnerable.

7988978975854621323121354656789564231875462137894565462317895462312312132145654678956445623121323121354689797887956221555

A harsh bright light was beating down on my closed eyes. There was steady bleeping in the background as I opened my eyes. I looked to my right to see my adoptive dad sitting in the chair and my adoptive mom in his lap. On my left, Warren was slumped in the other chair.

"Warren?" I whispered.

He jerked awake and headed towards me. He hugged me gently, and for that I was grateful, because I was sore.

"What happened?" I asked as he pulled back a little.

"When the cops and other supers arrived, your dad figured it out and killed my dad. In order to stop him, they had to kill your father." He said quietly.

"He's gone?" I whispered.

"Yes. I'm sorry." He said.

"Why would you be sorry? I'm finally free!" I said, leaning up to kiss him hard.

"We're both free." He said, kissing my forehead.

And that had been my goal. To finally be free of my father. It was a wonderful feeling.

THE END!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
